Suffering from a Severe Lack of Robin
by RobinIV
Summary: What happens when Robin goes missing from YJ HQ? Hilarity ensues. Guest-starring YJ2 characters.
1. Robin, where are you

Suffering from a Severe Lack of Robin

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Batman, Robin or Young Justice elements,

Except YJ2 characters. I wish I owned them because I would have made significant changes. For Young Justice 2 origins, read _Young Justice: Second Generation_. This was a special request from RoXaS707 – Thanks for reviewing my stories! I also do not own any references to Harry Potter or Hannah Montana.

Two generations of superheroes were enjoying a small get-together at YJ2 Headquarters to celebrate something – what do superheroes celebrate?

As they settled down with coffee, cake and snacks, there was one question burning in the mind of the fifth Robin.

"Okay, question to the adults in the room - I read a file in the Bat-computer the other day that seemed a bit odd and I wanted to ask you all about it, if you don't mind." She hinted.

The members of the original Young Justice exchanged looks, shrugged and nodded.

"This should be good. What kinda trash-talking were you doing to the Bat-computer Rob?" Superman asked.

"The fact that you still call me Rob when I'm Nightwing now" Tim replied.

"What's he supposed to call you, Night? Wing? NW? N Wing?" Bart began.

"Okay, I get it. Go ahead, Keelia, ask your question." Tim threw up his hands in surrender.

Robin's teammates looked at her with curiosity as they noticed an all-too familiar smirk on her face.

'This is gonna be good,' was the thought going through their minds.

"I would like a more detailed account of the time my father went missing in your headquarters and you all had to go to Gotham to find him." Keelia said as innocently as she could.

Her teammates seemed disappointed at first, until they noticed their parents squirming.

"Why so nervous Old Man?" Marcus joked.

"Shut the frag up Brat, it was just stupid, that's all." Lobo replied.

"I love this story!" Stephanie added.

"You would! I hate this story!" Greta replied with a huffy sigh.

"That's because it makes you feel foolish Greta, but perhaps we should tell them," Anita said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I got it. In a land faraway, back before the world was consumed by the likes of Harry Potter and Hannah Montana…." Superman began, dramatically rising to his feet, as the others rolled their eyes.

End chapter one


	2. Enter the Spoiler

Suffering from a Severe Lack of Robin chapter two

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Batman, Robin or Young Justice elements,

Except YJ2 characters. I wish I owned them because I would have made significant changes. For Young Justice 2 origins, read _Young Justice: Second Generation_. This was a special request from RoXaS707 – Thanks for reviewing my stories!

Flashback, 24 Years in the Past

"Where's Robin?" Secret asked in a panicked voice as she floated through the walls of Young Justice Headquarters. She came across Superboy and Impulse taking turns playing video games.

"Robin's missing!" She screamed, floating through the TV as the teen superheroes were being attacked in their game, Silent Hill (don't own it). Needless to say, she scared the daylights out of them, causing them both to scream and Bart to jump into Superboy's arms.

"Whoa Secret calm down," Kon said while dropping Bart.

"Yeah, you scared us and now we just got killed in the game." Bart whined.

Secret ignored them as she aimlessly floated through the walls. Next she came across Lil' Lobo and Empress playing pool.

"Hey Ghosty," Lil' Lobo acknowledged her briefly before lining up his shot.

"It's an emergency!" Secret screamed in a high pitch tone that caused Lobo to mess up his shot as he grabbed his ears in pain. He glared at Secret who started bawling hysterically.

"What's wrong Greta?" Empress asked gently, trying to calm her friend down.

Wonder Girl entered the room then, followed by Superboy, Impulse and the Ray.

"Are you alright, Greta?" Raymond asked, genuinely concerned.

"Robin's gone missing! We have to find him!" She screamed again, at the top of her lungs.

"Well, did anyone check Gotham City?" Superboy said jokingly.

However, a short bit later, the teens were flying the Super Cycle to Gotham City. As they flew away, the bathroom door opened.

_Gotham City_

The spring night was slightly cold inGotham as the Super Cycle landed on a nearby rooftop. Secret spotted something eggplant-colored out of the corner of her eye as they group disembarked from the Super Cycle.

"There's the culprit! Give me back **my **Robin!" Secret screamed and launched her attack on what turned out to be a towel on a clothesline.

"Geez, glad that wasn't me," a voice said sarcastically from the shadows. The teens weren't surprised to see the vigilante, Spoiler, leaning against a wall.

"GIVE ME BACK **MY **ROBIN!" Secret shrieked.

"Whoa, I haven't met _your _Robin. Last I checked, Robin, or the latest incarnation of him, was my boyfriend." Spoiler emphasized, narrowing her focus on Secret.

"Cat fight!" Lil' Lobo yelled.

"Kitty cats, where?" Impulse asked excitedly.

"What's so exciting about Rob that all these girls fight over him?" Superboy asked in an exasperated tone.

"Beats me," replied the Ray.

"Okay, you two, calm down, especially you Secret. Spoiler, have you seen Robin recently, like tonight?" Wonder Girl asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Hmm…let me think," Spoiler began.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Secret spat out.

"Juvenile, no, I have not seen him tonight, but if I see him, I'll let you know." The eggplant-colored vigilante replied in a snide tone.

"Why don't you search with us? We can guarantee your safety." Empress offered with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Spoiler said warily, shooting a look at Secret.

With a bit more convincing, Spoiler joined the rest of Young Justice and returned to their headquarters.

End chapter 2


	3. Finale

Suffering from a Severe Lack of Robin finale

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Batman, Robin or Young Justice elements,

Except YJ2 characters. I wish I owned them because I would have made significant changes. For Young Justice 2 origins, read _Young Justice: Second Generation_. This was a special request from RoXaS707 – Thanks for reviewing my stories!

"Let me get this straight. You all listened to Casper's nightmare-fueled girlfriend and came running to Gotham without even checking all the rooms of this place?" Spoiler said, completely baffled, ignoring the glare from Secret.

"We assumed Secret checked everywhere." Superboy said with a shrug.

"Oh, here you all are. Oh, hi Spoiler, what are you doing here?" A voice called from the doorway and …Robin entered the room.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment and Spoiler was the first to recover.

"Robin, where were you about an hour ago?" She asked.

"Here. I've been here all day. I would've gone with you guys if I'd known you were going to Gotham." Robin replied, very confused.

"No, I looked for you! She stole you!" Secret shrieked and pointed a transparent finger at Spoiler, who was biting back her laughter.

"Robin, can you remember exactly where you were about an hour ago?" Wonder Girl asked.

Robin was quiet for a minute then shook his head.

"Let's go to the tape!" Impulse suggested in a tone that suggested him watching too much television again.

Everyone nodded and moved to the computer. Robin called up the surveillance shots about an hour and a half ago. Everyone watched Robin walk into a room right before Secret floated by. After the others left, Robin emerged from the bathroom.

Spoiler just started laughing so hard, she fell on her knees, clutching her stomach. Robin turned a bit pink with embarrassment but breathed a sigh of relief that Secret didn't pop into the bathroom. Secret floated screaming from the room and the rest of Young Justice just sighed.

Flash Forward, 24 Years

The members of YJ2 were rolling with laughter, even Haze who shot an apologetic look at her mother. Keelia took a deep breath to calm down, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"That's what the file said. I just wanted to confirm it with everyone here." The fifth Robin said with a smirk.

Amongst the laughter that followed, Greta remarked, "She's definitely your daughter, Stephanie."

"Isn't she though?" Stephanie agreed proudly.

The End


End file.
